left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Health
's health bar at 100 health.]] Health is the hit point total that governs the survivability of the Survivors in Left 4 Dead. All Survivors begin with a total of 100 health at the start of every campaign. Health points remaining at the end of one Chapter are carried over to the start of the next. In Versus, the Survivors will always begin a chapter at full health. Health points are progressively lost as a player receives damage. When a Survivor's total health is 39 or less, the character begins limping and their walking movement speed decreases from 220 to 150. An incapacitated player who has been revived but not healed by a First aid kit will decrease to zero in the space of 37 seconds after reaching 1 point of health and suffer a further walking movement speed degradation to 85. Crouching movement speed is unaffected by any of the above health damage constraints. In Versus mode, the movement speed of the Special Infected do not change, regardless of their current health. Also, any special infected being controlled by the AI in Versus mode will not display their health or other information on the HUD. __toc__ Incapacitation Once a Survivor's health has depleted to 0, that character is incapacitated and falls to the ground, at which point 300 temporary health is given (rarely above 300 sometimes) and that person must be helped up by a teammate; failing that, bleeding out and death will ensue. Incapacitated Survivors only have access to a Pistol (two if they were dual-wielding before incapacitation) for defense. If an incapacitated player was using a melee weapon at the time of going down, it will be changed into a P220 Pistol. An incapacitated player's pistol will have degraded accuracy, rate of fire and reloading speed. No melee shove can be employed whilst incapacitated. Friendly fire risks whilst incapacitated differs between Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2. It is left active in the former and teammates will suffer health loss from an incapacitated player's careless shooting. But it is disabled in the latter game and so incapacitated players can shoot freely without regard to their teammates' health. Incapacitated players take reduced damage from Tank and Witch attacks and Spitter goo; but a pounced Hunter will inflict increased damage. An incapacitated team member suffering a Hunter attack is thus a priority rescue task. Smokers, Chargers, and Jockeys cannot use their special attacks on an incapacitated Survivor; but Smokers and Chargers will not release an incapacitated Survivor if that person is already constricted or being pummeled. Boomers are a serious problem as the incapacitated player may be covered in Boomer bile and surrounded by Common Infected thus making it exceedingly difficult for teammates to effect timely rescue and resuscitation. Incapacitation can occur when a player falls and hangs from a ledge. The selfsame reduced damage effects referred to above come into play, but they cannot defend themselves in any way. Health damage from hanging from a ledge is only temporary and the player recovers to normal status on being pulled back up by a teammate (refer to the the following section for advice on how this effect can be used to a player's advantage during gameplay). Black/White Mode (Monochrome Vision) When a Survivor has been incapacitated twice without being healed, the affected player's vision will turn black and white/grayscale with a notable audio heartbeat; item glows will be red and more intense; and depending on the player's graphical settings, the edges of their screen will become blurred, as if they were developing tunnel vision (Ellis may say that he's hurt so bad he can't see right). This signals a dire health situation requiring urgent healing. Unless this player is healed with a First-aid kit, they will instantly die once their health reaches zero a third time. After being revived the second time, the Survivor will be left with only temporary health. Once that temporary health runs out, they will be left with only 1 unit. On any level of difficulty, one hit from any Infected will kill that Survivor immediately. Bots will not notice if a Survivor is black and white. If their health is below the healing point, they will heal themselves first. The only thing to do is to either kill the Bot or, if they haven't grabbed the First-aid kit yet, shoot them a few times,run to the kit, and heal yourself ASAP. If three Survivors are incapacitated and one is still alive, ''protect the player still standing at all costs if you don't want to restart the chapter!!! ''If the only standing Survivor is an AI Bot, it will go for the closest Survivor, not the one with the least health. Even if you get angry that the Bot isn't helping you, don't try to slow it down. Letting it help another Survivor will speed up the process of saving you. One method to utilize the ledge hang while in black-and-white mode is when you are extremely low on health (such as having only 5 units of health remaining) and a horde is on its way. A Survivor can hang from the ledge so the horde cannot drain the last of their health as the incapacitation temporary health of 350 will take the damage. Ledge-hanging can be used even in black-and-white mode without killing the player, as long as they are not the only Survivor still alive. Due to this, after the horde has subsided, chances are, the rescued player will be left with 1 unit of health, but better this than dying during it. Note that Survivor Bots will pull the hanging Survivor back up, thus exposing the remnants of their temporary health to the horde, so it is best to do this when there are human players only and/or the Bots are all dead. With human players, notify them not to try and help you during the horde to make this easier, though remember you are not invulnerable and so if your teammates fail to do a satisfactory job of protecting you while you hang, you will find yourself plummeting rather than climbing back up. Also note that your team will have one gun less to fight the Infected, which on Expert, can be fatal to them. Only use the ledge hang method if the team is well coordinated on Expert and even Advanced. Doing this on Normal or Easy with a less coordinated team will be less of a problem due to the Infected's low damage attacks. When yout incapacitated and a boomer is clawing you its beter not to shoot it as a horde will come and may kill you wait for teammates to come and shove the boomer back. bilin_1.png|Bill incapacitated. Ellishudincap.png|Ellis incapacitated as shown on the HUD. Black_and_white_vision.jpg|A Survivor's vision after being incapacitated twice and not properly being healed with a Med-Kit. L4d_hospital02_subway00001.jpg|Francis reviving the incapacitated player. Left4dead2 2010-08-23 22-54-19-80.jpg|Nick hangs from a Ledge while in a Critical Condition. Death Upon death, the deceased Survivor will drop all of their weapons and items and turn into a ragdoll. In Left 4 Dead 2, however, the Survivor dies with their arms spread apart and lying on the back. Dying does not mean that the player has been eliminated from the game; they simply need to wait one minute until transferred to the nearest rescue closet, and then have another Survivor rescue them. In Left 4 Dead 2, Survivors can also be revived by using a Defibrillator rather than a closet. When death occurs in Left 4 Dead 2, the Survivor will drop all items except their secondary weapon, whether it be Pistols or a melee weapon. This was most likely done so that if a player is revived through a Defibrillator, the player will have something to defend themselves with as they get up and will also have something in case their main weapon was taken. In Versus and Realism mode, the Defibrillator is the only option for Survivors to return during a level, as they cannot come back to life inside rescue closets; otherwise, they will have to wait until the Survivors are defeated, finished the chapter, or have restarted the round. In one of the Mutations, Death's Door, death will occur as soon as a Survivor's health reaches zero since incapacitations are disabled. However, you can still hang on a ledge and have temporary health until you are pulled back up. If all Survivors perish during the course of the game in Campaign, Realism, or if the player dies in Single Player, then the level they were on will reload with everyone back at the last safe room, with their health, weapons and items restored to what they had when they first entered that particular safe room during the current game. In Versus, Realism Versus, Scavenge, control of the Survivors and Infected is switched between the two teams. In Survival, the Survivors simply start a new game with everyone alive and at full health with First aid kits and Pain pills. However, there are several other ways to lose the game related to death: * Being fully overcome by the Infected, leaving the group unable to play. However, if one (or more) Survivors are incapacitated and the last is dominated by a Smoker, Hunter, Jockey, or Charger, the incapacitated Survivors can still save the other Survivor with their Pistols/Magnums and it won't count as a loss, if saved before the last Survivor is incapacitated. ** When a Jockey incapacitates a Survivor, he will leap off, allowing the Survivor to use their sidearm to help teammates (if within range). This often happens when the Jockey rides on a Survivor with low health, incapacitating the Survivor faster and not be ridden away. ** The game is only over when every Survivor is either dead or incapacitated. There are still things that can kill the Special Infected or force them to release the Survivor in this situation, such as an explosion (a exploding Boomer, an item that is already been shot or on fire, a thrown Pipe bomb, or a grenade that is already in the air), a "friendly" attack from a Tank, or fire that is already burning on the Special Infected. * Hanging from a ledge counts as incapacitation. So if three Survivors are hanging from a ledge and the fourth Survivor's health reaches zero, incapacitating them, the game will end. * Dying in Single Player mode, leaving the Survivor Bots to play alone. * Dying in Campaign, Realism, Versus, Realism Versus, Scavenge and Survival with all the other Survivor human-controlled players, leaving only Survivor Bots alive. ** However, this will not be the case if "sb_all_bot_team" is set to 1. If there are no human players alive, the Survivor Bots will run through the map on their own. If they find a human player in a closet, or reach a safe room, the game will continue as normal with the human player leading the Survivor Bots again. Note that Bots struggle to trigger Crescendo Events and effectively run through a Rolling Crescendo on their own. L4d farm04 barn0001.jpg|Zoey after being killed. Her first aid kit comes off her body for anyone else to pick up. Left4dead2 2010-08-23 18-18-41-31.jpg|Ellis after falling from a great height. Note he is not using the traditional "Death Pose" assigned to the new Survivors. Left4dead2 2010-08-23 18-23-22-13.jpg|Ellis after being rescued. Note that his Ragdoll is still present at his feet. Ragdolls cannot be defibrillated nor do they disappear even after the Subject is rescued from a Closet. Healing Health can be restored in various ways: * Using a First-aid kit removes all temporary health, and then restores 80% of the player's current missing health as permanent health. ** In other words, if you have x permanent health, using a first-aid kit grants you 0.8(100-x) additional health. ** No matter how much your health is, when you heal, your health will always be either at 80 or above. ** This can technically reduce your health total if you have enough temporary health. For example, if you have 50 permanent health and 50 temporary health, your total would be 100. If you then use a first-aid kit, then all of your temporary health is removed, and 40 of the 50 remaining points are healed, leaving you with a total of 90 permanent health, less than the original 100. * Using Pain pills grants 50 temporary health, which will slowly decrease to normal health as time passes. * Using an Adrenaline Shot grants 25 temporary health. The Adrenaline also makes you immune to melee fatigue and the horde's slowing melee attacks and allows the player to perform actions faster for a short time. * All forms of temporary health reduce at one point per 5 seconds. * When you take damage, your permanent health drains before your temporary health. * The Defibrillator can be used to bring a dead Survivor back to life. The Defibrillator will take the space of the first-aid kit. It is a good idea for a Survivor with the least health to carry it: # Because they have no health pack to drop # Because if they die, another Survivor can pick it up and use it on them. :The defibrillator looks like a lightning bolt when you are carrying it. When you are revived with the defibrillator, you will be given 50 permanent health points, similar to how you'd be given 50 permanent health points after being taken out of a rescue closet. * Being revived from incapacitation grants the Survivor 1 permanent health and 29 temporary health (giving a total of 30). Incapacitating a teammate in order to do this is not recommended as a form of healing, of course. * Being rescued from a rescue closet grants the Survivor 50 permanent health and Tier 1 Weapons. The type of weapon depends on what the Survivor was carrying when they were killed. For instance, if the Survivor had an Assault Rifle, that Survivor will get a Submachine Gun when they are rescued. This will not occur if the survivors are overwhelmed and restart the chapter. * In the Mutation, Bleed Out, players only have temporary health. However, Pain pills and Adrenaline Shot can bring them back from Black/White Mode, but however, the heartbeat sound stays. (In most modes, you need a First-aid kit.) * The Mutation, Healing Gnome, has a gnome players must escort from level to level and it recovers a Survivor's health while being held by restoring 1 health point per half second. This is the only way in the entire game that a Survivor can recover health that does not involve the use of healing items and is also the only way a Survivor can regenerate health over time, whereas it cannot be done anywhere else. Achievements :See Main Article: Achievements Left 4 Dead Left 4 Dead 2 Notes * Note that you cannot have 100 permanent health again if you have have sustained any injury at any point in the game. Temporary health can reach 100 but will slowly diminish and wear off after time. This may be because the game is trying to be more realistic at the point if you have been hurt and then heal, you will still have some injuries, like not becoming "new" again. * If reviving a Survivor that is chest level with you, you will do the healing animation. * If you heal yourself while you close the saferoom door you instanty heal yourself probablly due to no time to heal due to the game to load the next level. * In Left 4 Dead, upon a Survivor's death, ragdoll physics take effect. In Left 4 Dead 2, the Survivors will do a dying animation and become a set pose when dead. This was most likely done to enable them to play the Defibrillator animation correctly. ** However, if a Left 4 Dead 2 Survivor falls off a ledge and dies, ragdoll physics take effect like with Left 4 Dead Survivors. This is intentional, due to the fact that players usually cannot reach a Survivor that has fallen off of a ledge and died. If the Survivor falls to somewhere accessible, they will still do the dying animation and become a set pose so they can be revived with Defibrillator. * In Single Player mode, take out a First-aid kit, Pain pills, Defibrillator, or Adrenaline Shot to prevent Survivor Bots from healing you or to cancel the healing process. * It is possible for the game to crash if someone tries to heal you while you are performing an action, like reviving a teammate. * If a Survivor is the last one alive and they falls off a ledge, they will not attempt to hang on the ledge but instead, fall straight down since there are no other Survivors to help them. * The player is able to go back on 100% health if they and the Survivor Bots go into the deep water in the Boathouse Finale on Death Toll. This is obviously dependent on if the Survivor Bots are holding First-aid kits. If the player crouches in the deep water, the AI Survivors will attempt to heal the player since the player's health will reduce due to drowning in the water. Once the AI Survivor start healing, the player stands up while in the water and when complete, they will be on 100% health again. * In Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2, there is a glitch when you are reviving a incapacitated Survivor while reloading a weapon (seen most often when reloading a shotgun). You must start to reload the shotgun and start to bring up the Survivor, drop them before you finish and your weapon should be hanging still in midair as if you are about to load, yet nothing happens. Meleeing, firing, getting snatched by a Special Infected will all end the glitch, but it can be repeated as many times as you like. * In Left 4 Dead 2, it is possible to heal yourself and revive a teammate at the same time. * In the mutation "Healing Gnome," holding Gnome Chompski is the only way to heal, with no permanent or temporary health since no Health Packs, Pain Pills, or Adrenaline spawn in the campaign. Getting rescued from a rescue closet starts you with 50 temporary health. * Dead Survivors can regain 100 health if the nearest Rescue Closet's door is open and the player/s head for the Safe Room. If you only have temporary health, Hunters can be a big problem,since they can demolish temporary health even faster you will get incaped and surely die if no one is there to help you try to avoid them if your only on temporary health. Category:Game Mechanics * Category:Content Category:The Survivors